


Костюм

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), Riru



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blindness, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Worship (implied), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Первая встреча Вэнса с Осирисом идет не по плану.
Relationships: Osiris/Vance (Destiny)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Костюм

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Costume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204159) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 



> Бета — [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)
> 
>   
> [мир Destiny: краткий глоссарий](https://medium.com/cybervalhalla/%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9-%D0%BA%D1%83%D1%80%D1%81-%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B0-destiny-252fcdc525cf) — ответы на вопросы «кто все эти люди», «чего они хотят» и «что меня сейчас убило» (с)  
> Осирис — [ 1](https://destiny.fandom.com/wiki/Osiris) (англ.)  
> Вэнс — [ 1](https://destiny.fandom.com/wiki/Vance) и [ 2](https://www.destinypedia.com/Vance) (англ.) 

— Эй, Вэнс?

Вэнс замирает с Книгой Осириса в руке; пальцы второй касаются букв последней страницы. Он разворачивается на голос Стража. Тот сидит и достает его уже около часа, и Вэнс уже готов биться головой о книгу в руках. Когда ты слепой, читать и так тяжело, а тут еще и болтовня Рэйзела над ухом.

— Да? — сквозь зубы отзывается он.

— Почему ты… так одет?

— Как?

— Ну, как… культист, что ли.

— Уверен, что в твоих глазах мы и есть культисты. — Он поправляет полы мантии и надменно добавляет: — Но если интересно, это — традиционная мантия Последователей Осириса. Такие носят в знак почтения и поклонения.

Рэйзел хмыкает:

— Но ты даже ни разу не видел этого Осириса. Зачем носить то, что он даже не оценит?

(После этого Вэнс перестает обращать на него внимание).

* * *

— Что это на тебе?

Вэнс резко разворачивается на неожиданный оклик, чуть не упав на ровном месте.

Постоянный поток Стражей сделал внезапные появления привычными, но обычно он слышит их издалека. Стражи не так скрытны, даже Охотники. Им не спрятаться — когда следуешь за кем-то столь неуловимым, как Осирис, рано или поздно обретаешь острый слух. Постоянная угроза Вексов тоже помогает.

Но этот появляется абсолютно бесшумно, не выдав себя ни единым звуком шагов.

Что более важно, Вэнс узнает его голос. Кроме некоторых Стражей — единиц любимчиков и раздражающей массы остальных — он редко запоминает голоса. Слишком многие проходят и исчезают на месяцы, даже годы. Но этот голос…

Как он может не узнать его, когда столько лет он слепо — буквально и фигурально — следует за ним.

Не задумываясь, он падает на колени и склоняет голову, как проситель перед лицом своего бога. В горле встает ком, не позволяющий произнести ни слова. Да и что он может сказать Осирису? Что достойно быть произнесенным?

Теперь, прислушиваясь, он различает их — по-кошачьему тихие шаги приближающегося Осириса. Он все еще удивлен его присутствию, тем, что он сейчас рядом, какой он реальный. Вэйс застывает, боясь вздохнуть, будто малейшее движение развеет наваждение, заставит Осириса исчезнуть.

Варлок цыкает и отбрасывает его капюшон. Вэйс замирает, поднимая глаза к свету, когда рука в перчатке ложится на щеку. Сердце не пропускает удара. Оно бьется прямо в ушах — единственная часть тела, сохраняющая способность двигаться.

— Выглядишь глупо, — заключает Осирис, рассмотрев его. — Ты, наверное… «брат» Вэнс.

Он только и может, что слабо кивнуть, не рискуя сбросить с кожи чужую руку. Во рту пересыхает, даже дыхание оборачивается дрожью.

Осирис будто собираясь сказать что-то, но останавливается. Он тихо вздыхает и делает шаг назад. Вэнсу сразу не хватает касания, тепла руки на щеке.

Он облизывает губы, почти набираясь храбрости заговорить…

Осирис исчезает.

Это инстинкт, скорее ощущение, нежели факт, но он уверен. В присутствии Осириса воздух тяжел, как перед бурей. Особое напряжение, слабые нотки железа и озона в воздухе, кружащее голову чувство — сродни тому, когда стоишь на самом краю Бесконечного Леса. Вэнс замечает это лишь тогда, когда оно исчезает.

Медленно, тайно надеясь, что он вернется, Вэнс поднимается с колен. Ничего. Его трясет от короткой встречи, тело прошибают нервозность и восторг. Он покачивается на месте, пытается опереться на стол, но все равно падает.

Он долго остается на полу. Медленно дыша, в тщетной попытке успокоить колотящееся сердце.

А потом встает и идет переодеться.

* * *

Рэйзел безмерно доволен в их следующую встречу, это отчетливо слышно в его голосе.

Вэнс не утруждается объяснять, с чего на самом деле решил сменить костюм.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Костюм"


End file.
